1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive, a display apparatus having the adhesive, a method of manufacturing the display apparatus, and a bonding apparatus using the adhesive. More particularly, an adhesive suitable for an out lead bonding (OLB), a display apparatus having the adhesive, a method of manufacturing the display apparatus and a bonding apparatus using the adhesive are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel having an array substrate and an opposite substrate. The display apparatus also includes a backlight assembly having a light source that provides the display panel with light. The display apparatus is divided into a display area that displays an image and a peripheral area surrounding the display area.
The peripheral area contains a gate driving part that provides gate lines with gate signals and a data driving part provides data lines with data signals. The gate driving part and the data driving part may be mounted in the peripheral area using a chip on glass (COG) mounting method or a tape carrier package (TCP) mounting method.
Output pad electrodes (hereinafter, output terminals) of the gate driving part and the data driving part are electrically connected to input pad electrodes (hereinafter, input terminals) located in the peripheral area to provide the input pad electrodes with the gate signals and the data signals. For example, the output terminals are attached to the display apparatus and electrically connected to the input terminals located in the peripheral area by an adhesive such as an anisotropic conductive film (ACF), a thermoset non-conductive paste (NCP), etc.
To achieve a minimization or a maximization of the display apparatus and a high quality image for the display apparatus, the width and the pitch of the output terminals of the gate driving part and the data driving part need to be precise. Thus, when ACF is used as the adhesive, instead of placing the conductive balls of the ACF between the output terminals or between the output terminal and a first input terminal corresponding to the output terminal, the conductive balls of the ACF are disposed between the output terminal and a second input terminal adjacent to the first input terminal, as a result a short may occur.
In addition, when the ACF or the thermoset NCP adhesives are cured by heat, the process for electrically and physically connecting the output terminal with the input terminal is complicated. For example, the process may include a provisional compression process at a first temperature, a main compression process at a second temperature higher than the first temperature, etc.
In addition, because the ACF or the thermoset NCP has a high thermal expansion coefficient, and thus a size variation value due to the heat is very large, it is difficult for the ACF or the thermoset NCP adhesives to continuously and electrically connect the output terminal with the input terminal